A need has existed for a lower cost, fuel efficient system to heat a hydrocarbon stream for subsequent combustion using existing heated air streams already present at a chemical plant, power plant or refinery. This need has been driven by the high cost of energy. A need has existed, which lowers the cost of heating a hydrocarbon stream for combustion.
The present invention is a closed loop system utilizing a plurality of heat exchangers and an existing heated air stream to raise the temperature of fuel or a hydrocarbon stream by at least 50% up to 900%.